guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leina
Necromancer Krytan Armor I saw the note you added about the PvP-set of the armor. Are you really sure that the colour isn't supposed to be silver? Does other armors become grey or silver? Perhaps the colour you can choose is silver and not grey. — Helena 10:53, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Just checked this out, and you are in fact correct! I'd changed it because people had commented on it in discussion, and I thought that they had automatically checked it. All armours dyed in PvP creation are in fact silver. Thanks for the pointer. Leina 02:40, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, cool! I had no idea myself, just a thought I got when I saw your edit. I thought it was grey aswell first. So, no problem :) ::— Helena 15:58, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Burst of Aggression Leina, why did you state that this skill will not cause characters using Illusionary Weaponry to lose adrenaline? While I've never used either skill, my reading of Burst of Aggression is that it's irrelevant whether or not your attacks hit. Certainly it's a nice skill for people who use no adrenaline skills, but I don't understand the reference to Illusionary Weaponry in particular. Issa Dabir 11:00, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :The reason I've put it in as a particular note is as a 'noteworthy usage'. It's just that the skill works particularly well with IW as 1. It speeds up the attack and 2. The disadvantage doesn't AFFECT mesmers, as they don't require the use of adrenaline. Perhaps I should have worded it better? It's just one of those notes that I'm pointing out a good usage of the skill in a main build. It's like saying Arcane Echo works well with Meteor Shower, or Earthbind works well with Brambles. Leina 21:32, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Your reword improved the layout, but did not change the misleading text; it's still telling readers that mesmers with IW do not suffer from the adrenaline loss, when they do - it's just that they're unlikely to have other adrenaline skills. It's equally applicable (ie, not very) to mention dervishes, rangers, elementalists, assassins, ritualists, monks, and necromancers, and then list every attack skill those classes have, because none of them are likely to be using adrenaline skills either. I'm not currently seeing a reason to mention Illusionary Weaponry or mesmers. Issa Dabir 02:28, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :::Fine. Have it your way. It's not a biggy. I just know the IW build, and people are always looking for useful ways to speed up its attack. But, you do have some point. But, eles, necros, rits and monks don't attack (much) so that's useless. And dervishes, rangers and sins have better placement of skills. But the IW build is a lot of just keeping the enchantment up and hacking at your opponent. You don't want to cast skills to take up your time you could be hitting with IW. So, speed is an important thing with an IW build, is all I'm saying. But, I don't feel like arguing the point. Thanks though. Images With generic titles Leina, your image is too generically titled. If you could re-upload that image with a more descriptive name, by following the directions for image naming here, it would be much appreciated. --User:Albinobird 23:47, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks Albino. I had uploaded the new images with proper titles, but hadn't changed them over. Feel free to delete the old ones. I have no idea how to. Thank-you. Heya What've you been up to? Haven't heard from you in awhile :p -Auron 05:35, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC)